


Aftermath

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Aftermath

### Aftermath

#### by Marsha Hyatt

From: "Marsha Hyatt" <> Subject: [Scully_Reyes] FF: AFTERMATH NC-17 Date: Wednesday, April 03, 2002 11:37 PM 

Author: Marsha Hyatt  
Archive: If you want it, it's yours. Just let me know where it went. Rating: NC - 17  
Disclaimer: If CC and TPTB would read some of the stuff on this board this season would be so much better. As to ownership, I don't own them I just invited them out to play for awhile and the girls said yes. Authors Notes: As Deborah Kerr said in Tea and Sympathy "When you speak of this and you will, be kind." To all who wrote me about The Game thank you! Once again I tried something new, a little smut if it doesn't work just let me know. Cara, you are a wonderful and patient person! If there are any mistakes here they are mine not Cara's. Thanks and I hope y'all enjoy!   
  


* * *

**AFTERMATH**

She kissed me. Two weeks later, I'm still in shock, Dana Scully kissed ME! Yes, I had fantasized about that exact moment. Yes, I had struggled with my overwhelming lust for her. But never in a million years did I ever think she would kiss me. 

It started in her office at Quantico; I was there for a briefing on a kidnapping and stopped in to check some lab results. As I walked past her office she called out. 

"Monica, what are you doing here?" 

"Hi Dana." I said stepping into her new surroundings "I was checking on the lab work on the Russell case." Something had changed in her, I hadn't seen her in weeks and she looked different somehow. "I just got them from Calvins. What are you doing here so late?" 

"I had a late class. I'm getting ready to head home and pickup William from my mother's. Are you doing anything for dinner?" 

"No, probably pick something up from the deli, I guess." 

"Come home with me and I'll give you dinner." She smiled. 

That simple invitation was the beginning of all my dreams coming true. I had been attracted to Dana Scully from the moment I was introduced to her. I knew, however, I had to never act on my feelings. She was straight. That became my mantra: Be her friend and nothing else, she's straight. Everything changed after that kiss. 

Dinner was wonderful, William was a dream, and together we put him down and went to clean the kitchen. If sexual tension were a being there would have been three of us in that room. It had been building all night, glances, hands on shoulders, hands just touching. Her touches were sending shock waves through me. But I was determined to remember my mantra. As I was putting on my coat I turned to thank her for the meal and tell her how wonderful it was to be able to have some "normal time." When I turned she was there, almost on me. I could smell her scent, hear her shallow breathing and suddenly I was being kissed. This is what I have come to call a Dana moment. My brain turned off to everything around me; I knew only her face coming toward me, her lips parting and then the touch of them to mine. In that instant the world shifted, it was electric and just before she broke the kiss her tongue, my God that tongue, flitted across my upper lip and I was gone. The back of her fingers brushed my cheek as she wrapped her hand in the hair at the base of my neck and pulled me in. My mind went two thousand directions at once, but then it all came crashing back to the feel of those lips, soft, warm, pliant and tasting of Pinot Noir. I was helpless to stop my mewl of delight at her kiss. I wanted to touch her but made my hands stay still for risk of breaking the magic. When she pulled back I saw the desire in her eyes and I'm sure she saw the hunger in mine, both of us wanting more but neither knowing how to say it. I stepped backwards feeling for the knob behind my back and when my hand came to rest I turned it and softly said, "Thank you" and left. 

Yes I am a coward, a fool and such a liar. If I had been truthful I would have pulled her to me and kissed her senseless, I would have made her forget anyone before me. Instead I ran. But not for long. 

As I logged on to my computer at home my e-mail flashed. The newest message in the stack was from, drdkscll. I never wanted my e-mail to open up faster in my life. When it did all I found was a two-sentence note: Well, I felt something. How about you? 

Oh my God, she meant it! It wasn't induced from any outside factors, she wasn't drunk, she wasn't lonely. She wanted ME. This alone was enough to send me to bed with visions of little Scullys dancing in my head. 

Over the past two weeks Scully has tortured me in every way. Late night phone calls, e-mails that have gotten increasingly flirty and casual drop-ins to the office to let me see her and drive me nuts. I can't work. All I see is her mouth, her body and her hands. I know what that pair of hands is capable of. Her lips, the memory of the feel of those lips on mine have me in a constant state of arousal. I am at the point of no return when my phone rings. 

"Hello. Agent Reyes. May I help you? " Nothing, just the faint whisper of breathing comes over my line. "Is anyone there?" 

"Monica, is Dogget in the office with you?" A thrill runs through me as I realize its Dana. 

"No he's at the lab, why?" 

"I want you to listen very closely to me. I want you, and I think you feel the same. Am I wrong." 

My mouth is suddenly drier than the Mojave, Gobi and Sahara deserts combined. I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth. I am nodding my head like a bobblehead toy stuck on the dash of an SUV but Dana can't see me. I finally squeak out, "You're not wrong." 

"Good. Are you interested in taking this further?" 

"Yes." 

"That's what I wanted to hear. I am not trying to force you into anything, but in the past I waited for someone to realize their feelings, and when they did it was too late. I don't wait anymore. Be at my place at seven tonight I think we need to see where this is going to lead." The line went dead in my hand. 

Oh God, it's happening. What I have dreamed about for weeks is happening. I can't think, I have to get out of the office. I stand on very shaky legs and leave a note for Dogget on his desk explaining that I need to go home. As I get into my car I realize I am shaking I don't know if it's nerves or anticipation. I drive home on autopilot, scenes from my fantasies flashing through my head. Once home I head for the shower and try to relax as the water pelts my muscles all the while thinking this is Dana's rodeo. I'm just the cowgirl along for the ride. 

I get dressed and realize that I have more than an hour before time to go. The clock ticks slower than molasses in January at the South Pole. I stare at it, willing it to speed along, but it mocks me. Finally it's time to leave, and I have to make myself slow down. My body is leading my actions, and if I let that happen I will be at Dana's in the speed of light. Ever since the call, every nerve ending in my body has been on full alert, aching for her kiss and her touch. I fight against every urge I have to relieve the throb that has taken up residence in my lower body; I want Dana to do that for me. I arrive at her building and turn off the car, willing my breathing into a regular pattern. I want this, I crave this, I want her. With that I move into the building and find myself at her door. I raise my hand to knock but the door opens before I can bring it to the wood. 

"Come in Monica." I try to thank her as I walk past her into the room, but it is as if my body can only do one thing at a time I can either walk or talk I choose to walk. Dana comes up behind me and slides her hands up my back and down my shoulders and I shiver in expectation of what is to come. Her hands descend down the front of my coat to the lapels and she slowly pulls it from my body, I am greeted by a smile as I turn to face her. 

"Can I take your coat?" Dana smiles at me as I realize she knows what I was thinking. The leather is hung in the closet as I continue to stare at her, walking back to me she steps into my space and I am overcome once again by the smell of her. 

"You are here because you want to be, correct?" she says staring into my eyes. "I want you to be very sure about that, I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. Lovers come cheap, Monica. Friends are something I have never had a lot of and I treasure your friendship." 

"Dana, I'll respect you in the morning now kiss me." 

That mouth sank onto mine as her tongue demanded and received entrance to my mouth, I have never been kissed that way in my entire life. Dana knows how to kiss, by God, slow and fast, hard and soft all at the same time. I'm reeling as I feel her arms encircle me. Pulling flush with her, pressed up agiant the body I had been craving since the moment I laid eyes on her - it's sensory overload. Dana deepens the kiss as her tongue sweeps into every crevice of my mouth I moan, and she smiles, knowing I want more. I come awake in her arms and bring one hand to her lower back as the other sinks into her hair. Gathering a fistfull of red, I pull back from her scoarching kiss to gaze into her face. Needing to breathe, I look at her and took a mental inventory of the face I have grown to love. Her eyes are glazed over with lust, her lips swollen from our kiss. I dip my lips to hers and flick out the tip of my tongue to her upper lip tracing it. I cannot deny the effect this woman has on me. I want to see her arch her back and moan my name. I need to know that this is real. Any doubt about the reality of the situation is laid to rest as Dana claims my ear and sucks the earlobe between her teeth as she growls into my ear. 

"I have wondered how you taste and now I know. Do you taste this good all over?" 

"Why don't you find out for yourself," I managed to say. 

I was rapidly losing the use of my legs as she continues the assault on my ear and neck. I feel her push me backwards, and my back came into contact with the wall. With some support, I was able to concentrate on my main goal, breathing, and getting Dana out of her clothes. The shirt proved to be a big obstacle to my quest. The tiny buttons frustrated my fingers, and finally I just rip it. Buttons fly, and I'm rewarded with a sexy laugh followed by her lips tracing their way down my jaw line with tiny kisses. A light sky blue tank covered her torso as I softly drew the backs of my fingers over her breast, just as I have done in dreams, but the feeling of her warm skin through the tank burns my fingers. I cup her, letting my thumb slowly brush the hard nipple that nudges the fabric. Her body tightens with a tremor as she thrusts herself into my hand and mewls into my neck. I run my other hand to the bottom of the shirt with the intent of taking the offending garment off her body. Her hand stills mine as her face came into focus. 

"You first." She said as she steps back to watch me strip. 

This stills me. I am shy at heart but this simple declaration of her want makes me crave her even more. With out my eyes leaving hers I unbuttoned my shirt and skim it off, my bra came next and I stand there reveling in the effect that her gaze had on me. I've never wanted something as much I want her touch, and she doesn't disappoint me. One hand cups my cheek as Dana slowly brings her other hand to me and lays it on the top of my breast. I can't suppress the moan that came from a place inside me long dormant, I close my eyes and relish the touch that sets me on fire. She covers me with her hand and that was soon replaced by her lips, at that a jolt of need and desire hit me with the force of a freight train. I strain toward the heat of her mouth as her thigh finds it's way between my trembling legs. My hands go to her hips and back as I try to speak but the only words that form on my lips is "more." I start to grind against the hard muscle of her thigh as I try to relieve the pulse of my impending orgasm. If she wants to torture me she can't have picked a better time. Taking her mouth from me she kisses my lips softly and slows my hips with her hands. 

"Bedroom, now." 

It seems this situation had reduced both of us to succinctness. Dana takes my hand as I followed her down the hall to her bedroom. Stopping by the bed, she sits down on the edge. I step into the space that her parted legs create, Dana draws me close and lays her face against my bare stomach and we stay that way for the longest time. My hands are in her hair and her face against me finally becomes too much. I gently wrench her head away from my body and kiss her. Her taste was better than the finest food New Orleans kitchens ever produced. The moans and sighs from her throat better than the sweetest jazz. I feel her hands go to the waistband of my jeans and undo the button, slowly the zipper makes its way down the track. Her hands slowly skim around me to cup my ass briefly before pulling my pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. Without breaking our kiss, I stepped out of the jeans and back to my place next to her. Dana's hands skitter up the backs of my thighs and land on my ass. 

She leaves my lips with a breath and brings herself down my body, kissing and turning me as she goes. If it's possible to go insane in the space of one minute, I'm well on my way. Dana takes her time caressing me, running her hands and lips over my torso. I find myself backed up against the bed and then slowly laid back; Dana crawls up my body straddling my hips and glancing down at me. A smile forms on her mouth as she pins me to the bed, naked, while she still has on her clothes. My hands go to the hem of her tank, and this time she allows me to take it off, throwing it to the side of the bed. I graze my fingers over her body and let them land on her jean clad thighs. Slowly I work my way back up to her waistband and undo the clasp and zipper. Dana's eyes never left mine as I undress her. We're mesmerized by each other. 

Slowly she lies down covering me and reclaiming my lips in a soft, erotic kiss. Her thigh presses up to met me and I ground against her, wanting, needing, to come. The kiss deepens, and through my muddled brain I become aware of her hand meandering its way down my body. Dana rises up just a fraction, and slides two fingers through my heat. It's as if I'm touched by fire. I arch to meet her fingers as she laughs against my mouth, Dana is enjoying her torture of me, and I loved it. I loved the feel of her hand in me, sliding through my wetness, which coats her fingers. She murmurs soft words of encouragement into my ear. As she slowly thrusts inside me, I hold my breath. It feels so good, so delicious, it feels like I'm home. 

"Monica, you have to breathe. Come on baby, breathe." 

"So good... God Dana. You feel so good." 

She's buried in me and my body welcomes her like a long lost friend. When her thumb circles my clit, my body lunges for more contact. 

"You're almost there, I can feel it Monica. I want to feel you when you come," Dana whispered in my ear. Picking up her pace she begins to bring me closer with each thrust and circle. 

"Dana, please." 

"That's it, come on. Let it go, come for me, " she whispers. 

Dana's eyes bore into mine as one last plunge of her hand undoes me. I slide over the edge safely secure in her arms. Tremors wrack my body, and my juices cover her hand as she continues to slowly pump inside me. As I float down from my high, I kiss her and wrap my arms tighter around her body. I'm home. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marsha Hyatt


End file.
